The Ark Rebellion
"No matter what you think, destruction has always been the easiest answer." - Iris Lawton Background The Ark Rebellion was the surprise rebellion the animals of The Ark Project launched to fight for their freedom and stake their claim in the world. Planning In the mid 2400’s, the secret society of phase 1 animals reached out to the phase 2 animals, sharing information between the species with eagles relaying information between the groups. During the next hundred years, these animals created an underground army. The phase one and two generations had development teams that were veiled and secretly researched human technology. They learned how to modify human weapons for their own use. Weapons were being created in unknown locations, preparation for an all-out assault to gain freedom. The plan was simple - create enough damage and fear that it would force the humans to negotiate with the phase one and two animals, now known among themselves as the Ark Rebels. The terms were reasonable, each group of animals wanted their own land so that they could cultivate societies, no longer in secret. A hundred years is a long time to plot and plan for an attack and there was one more thing the Ark Rebels had on their side - the element of surprise. Humans were still prospering in their peace and spent few resources on arms divisions. Attack On January 1st, 2541, the Ark Rebels as they were known, and their army of super intelligent animals struck. They planned spread assaults across major cities around the world. Gorillas, lions, chimps ransacked Southern Africa as humans scrambled in the confusion. The same went for the wolves and bears of North America, Australia, and Europe. In Asia, the rampage was spearheaded by the tigers, with crocodiles and elephants as ground support. Eagles still provided communications, and the animals also created low grade messenger devices. Since the dogs, cats, cows, and pigs had agents everywhere, they aided their brothers in all parts of the world. Thirty days of fighting raged on and the humans were still dumbfounded at what had happened. Overnight, the world they knew changed and a threat they didn’t see coming invaded their homes. It took them a week to realize how things came to be, that the Ark Project was responsible for all the carnage. But within two weeks, they rallied their troops to bring things to a stalemate. By the fourth week, both sides realized the struggle was at a draw, so the humans wanted to talk to the rebellion’s leaders to map out a negotiation. However, the humans refused the rebels terms. The Event With their forces dwindling and the humans unwilling to negotiate, the animals used their desperation plan, an action that would be known as “The Event.” Humans had deconstructed their WMD cache centuries ago, but the rebels had learned the technology and developed it over the past hundred years. On March 2nd, 2541, the rebellion launched a bomb at the coast of western China. Over a million humans lost their lives that day. Aftermath of The Event The humans had the choice of walking down one of two paths. The first was to reinstate the nuclear program and continue an all-out war that would lead to the destruction of the planet. The second was to negotiate terms with the animals. They chose the latter. Negotiations Each group brokered with the humans. It took a few years to figure and settle the territories, but in the end each group of animals got what they wanted. The pigs got parts of Australia, the wolves got parts of Northern Canada, the lions and gorillas got parts of South Africa, and so on. Impact The Ark Rebellion and The Event is what brought the animal agenda to the forefront. Things drastically changed for human civilization. They had new allies and enemies to deal with. On the flip side, the intelligent animals had to adapt quickly for their species to thrive in this new world. Five hundred years later, the world is still reeling from The Ark Rebellion.